A Lioness' Jealousy
by OSUSprinks
Summary: Inspired by the song Does He Love You? What happens when Minerva thinks Hermione is getting a little too close to Albus? You are about to find out...


_A/N: Welcome to Sprinks' Fun House, where Albus survived and no one played by the sexy Alan Rickman could ever be truly evil: ) It's a nice place to visit and I only wish JKR lived there:) Also, just so you know, I ship MMAD and always will! So keep the faith even when this ship does get rocky! This came to me couple weeks back when I was ill, high on cough medicine, and watching CMT Giants: Reba McEntire. Martina McBride and Kelly Clarkson sang "Does He Love You?," a beautiful song, and this story line came to me. I put the youtube link in my profile if you want to check it out!_

_Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. I think that's about it. The first bit of dialogue is originally from Love Actually in a scene between Alan Rickman and Emma Thompson._

* * *

_**A Lioness' Jealousy**_

It had been at the Order's Christmas Reunion Party, Hermione's first as a staff member of Hogwarts, that Minerva had begun to suspect the young woman's attentions toward Albus. Her holiday-red, low cut dress revealed more than Minerva's negligees and its slit went nearly to her hip. Hermione had asked Albus to dance twice and each time had leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. Though she knew Hermione could have no idea of her own previous claim on the man, Minerva could not quell the jealousy she felt.

That night as they prepared for bed, Minerva had tried to gauge Albus' feelings on the matter.

"Hermione's very pretty."

"Is she?"

"You know she is darling." Then, not feeling her point had been made, "Be careful there."

She thought Albus had taken her hint, yet when spring had broken over the castle and the weather in Scotland became pleasant once more, she had found out otherwise.

It had been her second to last class of the day, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fourth years, always a trying class as half the students were eager to constantly learn new things, while the others preferred to take time making sure they completely understood each lesson before moving on. While her students had copied notes from the board, Minerva had felt herself drawn to the window. Looking out upon the beautiful grounds, she had been surprised to see Albus walking along a path and shocked to find Hermione on his arm.

Over the next few weeks she'd often spent that class, which happened to be Hermione's free period, glancing out the window. She had tried to speak to Albus about her jealousy, but each time had stopped herself, partly due to the rational part of her mind and mostly due to her pride. She knew Albus loved her and would never break his vows to her. Normally she would have just talked to him about the situation, but she didn't want him to know she was jealous of the time he spent with Hermione. She was, after all, a member of his staff and he always made an effort to be friends with each of them. Why should Hermione be different?

* * *

Minerva made her way to the window. She was tired and her nerves were well beyond frayed. During her first class after lunch, an argument had led to a fight between her seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Though she had quickly ended the dueling and punished the whole room with detention and the removal of more house points than she wanted to think about, the damge to her classroom had been done. She'd cancelled her afternoon classes, thinking it would take her at least that long to tidy up and repair everything, and it nearly had. She was looking across the grounds, rubbing her tense neck and wondering how she should reward herself for not murdering half of her newt-level students, when she saw them.

Albus was standing by the lake when Hermione came running from the castle. Minerva watched as the young woman threw herself into Albus' arms and kissed him. She actually kissed him and Minerva had seen enough.

She made her way to the grounds, nearly running over several students as the classes changed, in her blind rage. How dare she that-

Suddenly Hermione was standing right in front of her, a stupid grin on her face.

It took all the control Minerva had left to not hex her dead where she stood.

"Miss Granger." Minerva was glad to see she could still strike fear into the hearts of others with tone of voice alone. It was almost enough to make her smile. Almost.

"I would like a word."

"Minerva, now isn't-"

"_Now_, Miss Granger!" Minerva turned on her heel and briskly made her way to her office.

Hermione looked after the woman who was her role model in so many ways and had been a second mother to her. It had been Minerva she had turned to when her parents had been murdered and then again when Ron had died in an accident at work shortly after the war all those years before. Whatever had upset Minerva, Hermione knew now was not the time to cross the powerful witch. She set off after her, nearly running as she tried to keep up.

As soon as Minerva entered her office, she felt her rage increase. Everywhere were touches of Albus. Gifts he had given her filled her office: the painting of her family home he'd had commissioned on their anniversary, the daisies, charmed never to wilt, that he had given her the night he told her he loved her, even the furniture had been handpicked by Albus for her approval. If Hermione thought she would stand by and let the girl come between them, she had another thing coming.

Hermione entered the office, nearly panting from her attempt to keep up with her former professor. She was reluctant to be locked in with an angry Minerva, but at the words, "The door, Miss Granger," she was left with little choice. Smiling weakly at Minerva, Hermione took a seat, wondering not for the first time what she had done wrong to make the witch so angry that she'd even reverted to calling her "Miss Granger."

Hermione watched Minerva pace behind her desk, lips thinned into near non-existance, wand-hand clenched in a tight fist at her side. She was just beginning to wonder if she might be in actual physical danger, when Minerva suddenly turned to her and spoke.

"Do you love him?"

Whatever Hermione was expecting, this certainly was not it.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, do you _love him_. I saw you throw yourself at him today and I want to know if you love him."

"I do, I love him. But how did you-"

"How could you? You barely know him! Not like I know him. How could you love him?"

"I do know him and love him. He was there for me after Ron died and we have been friends ever since. Being together so much in the last year, I realized I liked him romantically and then that I loved him. Albus said-"

"Yes, I suppose Albus had a lot to say."

Hermione felt her inner lioness start to object to this treatment. She stood, looking Minerva directly in the eye.

"Look Minerva. I don't know what business it is of yours, but I do love him and yes, I suppose I did throw myself at him today. But he loves me too. He told me so this afternoon."

Minerva felt all her fight leave her as she sank into the desk chair. "He-he said he loved you?"

Hermione was now deeply concerned. Minerva had become so pale she looked as if she might pass out.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

She half-smiled. "He loves you. Did he tell you that he loves me too?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to sit.

"Did he tell you that we're married?"

Hermione didn't know what to think. She'd been working closely with the two as Charms Mistress for nearly a year, after Flitwick had stepped down last spring. Not to mention all her years as their student, colleague in the Order, and friend. How could she not have known?

"But how-" She didn't know how to finish the question.

"It is a secret. Don't be surprised you didn't know, barely anyone does. As I'm sure you know, he has quite a few enemies. He didn't want them to know about me."

Minerva took out her wand and whispered a spell as she tapped her left ring finger. A beautiful ring of platinum appeared around her finger. A large diamond was nestled into the metal with an emerald on either side. She took the ring off and passed it to Hermione, who looked at it, not knowing what to think. Inside the band was an inscription she couldn't read.

"It's gaelic. It says roughly 'I will love you always, my-my kitten." At that , Minerva began to cry.

Hermione came around the desk, very unsure of herself. How could she comfort the woman married to the man who just moments ago admitted his love for her? She slipped the ring into Minerva's hand as she hugged the older woman.

"I didn't know Minerva. I am so sorry. I'll leave him alone. It you would have told me sooner I wouldn't have-"

"No, child. I don't blame you. You didn't know, but he did. How could he do this to me after all these years?"

Hermione held her as Minerva cried even more. This was quickly turning from the best day of Hermione's life to the worst. After so many weeks talking to Albus, she had finally gathered the courage to tell Severus she loved him and now she finds that he has been married to Minerva all the while? It was unbelievable.

Minerva began to pull herself together and Hermione pulled her chair around to sit beside her, facing her. "Minerva, I will talk to him. I'll tell Severus that I know."

"Severus? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well if you are married to him, I should th-"

"Severus _Snape_? You think I'm married to him? I was speaking of Albus!"

"Wait, you and Albus are married? But then why all this?"

"You _threw_ yourself at him! I saw you out the window. I've seen you out there everyday for weeks. And at the Christmas Party, you-"

"At the Christmas Party, I made a fool out of myself trying to get Severus' attention, not Albus'. The poor man has been trying to help me. I told him how I felt about Sev last fall and he's been trying to get me to tell him ever since. I finally did today and I was so happy I hugged Albus and kissed his cheek as a thank you!"

"Oh lord. How could I have...I mean, I was so... Oh, Hermione, I am so so sorry, child."

Hermione began to giggle. "I can't believe I really thought you were in love with Severus. I mean I had trouble believing it, but I knew you wouldn't lie to me and then when I saw the emeralds-"

"You thought they were for Slytherin I suppose, not just my favorite gemstone." At Hermione's nod, Minerva began to laugh as well. Soon they were giggling like school girls. Minerva began sharing the story of she and Albus' beginning and Hermione told her of her hopes of a future with Severus.

* * *

By this time, Albus had heard the rumors spreading of Minerva and Hermione's meeting in the hall earlier in the day. Though he chose not to believe the descriptions of Minerva breathing fire at their colleague, he was concerned. The last time he'd seen Minerva that angry it had involved Poppy Pomfrey and her comments about a set of earmuffs he used to own.

He contacted Severus only to find that Hermione had never returned to his quarters as planned after she met Albus. Together the two set off to look for their women. After looking many places including, at Severus' insistence the old cemetary, where the younger man had been relieved to find no fresh graves, Albus had thought of Minerva's office.

To say the men were surprised at what they found would be an understatement.

Hermione and Minerva sat on the floor propped against the desk. They looked rather dishevelled. Minerva's hair was down and the top of her outer robe was unbuttoned, revealing a white cotton under robe. Hermione had completely discarded her outer robe leaving a sleeveless dress, which Severus found quite attractive. Two empty bottles of champagne laid on the ground and Minerva was currently concentrating very hard on not spilling as she emptied a third into her fluted glass.

"To our men. May we never get them confused again!" Hermione's toast came out slurred as the women touched glasses and downed their champange.

"Uh-Albus?"

"What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Well, you surely have more experience with this sort of thing than I do!"

Albus raised an eyebrow at him, reminding Severus much of Minerva. He was still getting used to the idea that the two were married, though now that he knew, it made perfect sense.

"Minnie," Albus said loudly, trying to be heard over the women's laughter.

"Oh Albus darling. You'll never believe what happened. I thought Hermione was in love with you! Isn't that hysterical!"

"And I thought you two were married," Hermione continued, directing her comments to Severus. "As if she would ever marry you!"

The two fell into each others arms laughing, as Albus and Severus tried not to take offense.

"Could I offer you a drink, Severus?"

"Yes. I think I need one," he said as they joined the women on the floor.

* * *

Much later, after the students' curfew, Albus picked up Minerva, who had finally passed out. Severus held the door for him before helping a very pissed Hermione out.

"So this is love?" Severus asked as Hermione stumbled, falling into his chest, then stayed there clinging to him as she sighed happily.

"Yes it is," Albus answered with a smile and light chuckle, "And if you can survive her jealous rages from time to time, it'll be worth it, I promise."

* * *

Six months later, another secret ceremony took place within the sacred walls of Hogwarts. After all, Minerva was right, he had made a lot of enemies, even if she had been talking of the wrong _him_ at the time!

* * *

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed! OSUSprinks : )_


End file.
